


The Philosophy of Vengeance

by Guardian_Rose



Series: The Philosophies of Magnus & Alec [6]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Revenge, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continued from the Philosophy of Happy Endings</p>
<p>The demon(s) that took Alec are still walking around and have started kidnapping victims again. Just like Alec. </p>
<p>It's time for Alexander to tell his friends, not just Magnus, the truth of what happened when he was taken and they'll have to work together to stop the disappearances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. News Between Parabatai

Alec looked across his desk as the door to his office opened. 

Maryse and Robert had come back once, after Alec had been taken and returned, to clear out the offices they’d snatched from the Lightwood siblings.

They’d been on their way to start a round of institute inspections across the world. 

They didn’t say goodbye to either of their children in person, they called once to tell them about the Clave’s assignment before they cleared out then called again a week after they’d left to make sure they were all alive and didn’t need Lydia to come back full time.

It had hurt them both to see how little they cared about their children just because of who they loved. 

Isabelle had been on the phone for the last one and it had taken all her willpower to say, ‘no, they were doing okay and Lydia didn’t need to abandon her new job.’ 

There were two offices in the Institute. One was Jace and Alec’s technically but the blonde hated the sight of it; all the paperwork and responsibility.

Which left it in Alec’s hands near permanently. His parabatai always helped when the older of the two asked but he preferred not to when he could get away with it. It was less hassle for both of them.

The second office was Izzy’s. 

Like Jace she wasn’t overly keen on it and the job it symbolised but she stepped up every time she was needed which Alec always appreciated. 

Sometimes when it was quiet in the Institute and all that was left was paperwork, the siblings would lock themselves away in the taller shadowhunter’s office and sit in silence, signing documents and writing fire messages to other shadowhunters & downworlders.

Alec was infinitely glad that his mother had finally given up the loose claim she held on his office and was even more so to discover that she hadn’t moved any of his stuff too drastically. 

Nothing that couldn’t be easily fixed or rearranged.

When he glanced up at the opening door he was met with styled blonde hair as well as a conflicted expression. 

Alec sat up straighter in his seat, forgetting instantly about the email he had been trying to compose previously.

“What is it?” He asked.

Jace perched on the arm of the office’s black couch as the door clicked closed behind him and tried to give Alec a reassuring smile but it faded too quickly.

“Someone else has been taken.” The younger shadowhunter said without clarifying what he meant.

“Someone else? Who is it?” Alec rattled off the customary questions, not too worried yet.

It could be anything. Faeries, wolves, vamps or even humans. It was hardly ever warlocks and he wasn’t just being biased because of his relationship with Magnus.

‘Wait.’ Alec thought, ‘What if it’s Magnus? What if he’s been taken like I was? I thought Jace had killed the demons though and he said he had a client all day this morning.”

And surely if it was ‘someone else’ that meant there was a pattern.

Magnus didn’t fit any of the ones he could think of. The only string of disappearances was two mundanes that had seemingly no connection. It was most likely another mundane.

He swallowed his doubts and faced Jace with the best ‘relax-it’s-probably-nothing’ face. 

“It’s a mundane, someone from some sort of art school Clary applied to? I don’t know. We don’t have any leads on who took them but…” He trailed off, glancing nervously at Alec.

As if what he was about to say would to hurt Alec.

It was the same face he got when he wanted to protect him or the girls but knew something they needed to know as well. 

It couldn’t be that bad. 

It wasn’t Magnus. It wasn’t him or Clary or Isabelle or Lydia. It definitely wasn’t Max either as he was in Idris. 

It was another mundane, he had guessed right, which meant it was probably going to require a third mind wipe by Magnus when they found the missing three.

If they could find them quickly then he might be able to find more excuses for the Warlock to come see him at the Institute during the day. Reports were good for something.

“But what, Jace?” He asked, prodding carefully. 

His parabatai was probably just being overprotective.

“We think it’s the same demon that took you.” 

He met Alec’s eyes as he explained. 

“She, the mundane, was taken in exactly the way you were. Evidence of her kidnapping in an alley and we’ve found three more mundanes missing. Clary went to talk to Amalie’s, she’s the most recent, family today. She was having nightmares like you.”

“How does that link to the kidnappings Jace?”

He regretted the way he was so clearly being defensive. 

He hadn’t told anyone but Magnus about what the demons had really been. 

He’d thought Jace and the girls had killed them. There must have been a third. 

Another one that was still going about its miserable life stealing people and forcing them to live in their terrors. 

He pushed back the thought quickly. It wasn’t worth worrying about now. 

He had to stop it and that was that. They were shadowhunters and that’s what they did. 

Magnus would be furious to know the demon was still wandering around anywhere, he was more protective than Jace sometimes.

“All of them had nightmares Alec. Including you and I know it must have been horrible but I let my fears talk me into partnering up with Valentine. We need to know what really happened in order to help. Have you even told Magnus?” 

Apparently Alec was not as good at hiding stuff from Jace as he’d thought.

“Yes. I’ve told Magnus. Jace, I know you’re trying to help but I don’t want to do this now. Not when I’d have to repeat it for Iz and Clary. Lydia too, if she stays the rest of the week. Okay?”

“Then when Alec?”

He buried his head in his hands. He wasn’t sure he could do this without Magnus next to him. 

The warlock was his rock, he helped stop the nightmares and gave him all the time he needed to tell him about his ordeal. Unfortunately, he didn’t have the advantage of time now.

“Give me half an hour to call the girls.” He says.

He desperately wanted to call Magnus in but he didn’t want to seem clingy or interrupt him with his client. 

They had been back together for a while now and it the three months they’d spent apart was definitely behind them. Still, he worried sometimes.

“What about Magnus? He’d want to help and you know it.” Jace said, smirking at him as he walked towards the door.

Alec smiled back and rolled his eyes.

“I’ll call Magnus too.”

“Good. Meet in Izzy’s office? No one will look for us there and interrupt.”

Alec nodded.

“Half an hour.” 

Jace walked out to do Raziel knows what. Alec leaned back in his chair. He’d known he’d have to tell them eventually but he thought it was all behind him. He was wrong of course.

Magnus was not going not be pleased.


	2. Only A Phone Call Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec calls Magnus to tell him what's happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, I've been writing other Malec fics with my best friend and have been writing some original stuff as well. 
> 
> I'm hoping to keep going with this so hang in there <3

Magnus’s POV

Magnus was sitting on his couch with the Book of the White sitting, open, on the coffee table. The words taunting him. He was trying to decipher one of the spells; it had been his ‘project’ since they'd retrieved it from Camille’s apartment.

He hadn't made a lot of progress though. Staying up late looking for a blonde with Alec had taken up a lot of his time. Then, when Jace had been rescued, Magnus and Alec had finally gotten around to the drinks date. Then the dinner date, then the breakfast date… 

Until Magnus had panicked it and walked away. It had taken Alec being kidnapped to make him realise what an idiot he was being; they were okay now, better than okay. 

Alec was at the Institute and wasn’t due to return home until evening.

Magnus was struggling to make heads or tails of it. His train of thought constantly derailing with the smallest distraction and excess energy from sitting around all day making him jumpy. So as soon as his phone started buzzing at the other end of the sofa, he leapt at it. Literally.

He barely even registered who was calling, swiping to answer the call and he held the phone to his ear before he realised how uncomfortable it was to be sprawled across the sofa like he was. He sat up slowly.

“Alexander, darling. Everything alright?” Magnus asked, practically purring his boyfriend’s name knowing it would make him blush that pretty shade of pink against his pearly skin.

“Hey, Mags. Am I interrupting anything?” Alec’s was laced with tension and nerves. 

Magnus frowned and tried not to jump to conclusions.

“No, no. Do you need me to come pick you up? Or come and help or something?” He asked, trying to keep his voice level. 

“I...There’s been another kidnapping.” Alec says bluntly and Magnus’s insides freeze. 

“Are you safe?” Magnus questions before Alec can even take a breath on the other side, the warlock stood and started pacing.

“Yes, I’m safe Mags. Don’t worry about me-”

“You know I will.” Magnus interrupted and he could picture Alec’s blushing smile, it helped to calm his nerves.

“Jace has made the link on his own, with the nightmares. It’s the same sort of demon or maybe from the same...pack or something. I…” Alec trailed off, voice going quiet.

“You have to tell them.” Magnus finished, voice soft. 

“Yeah. Today, I can’t let anymore people get hurt by this.”

“I’m on my way.” Magnus stated then hesitated, “If you want me to, that is?”

“By the angel, of course I do Magnus. Why do you think I would have called if not?” Alec tried to joke but Magnus couldn’t find it in him to fake a laugh.

“I...just checking, Alexander. Are the others there already?” 

“Yeah, I’ve messaged the girls and they’re finishing up training; Jace is going to clear our afternoon off. I’ll meet you at the front door?”

“Okay, see you soon, darling.” Magnus ended the call and slid the phone into the back pocket of his jeans.

He strode over to the nearest wall and in seconds he was standing outside the Institute.

Without hesitation the warlock climbed the steps and opened the doors, quickly sliding into the hallway and closing them quietly.

Leaning against the left wall was Alec, his dark hair wild and messy as if he’d been running his fingers through it. His pale skin in stark contrast to his black runes covering the skin on show. He was wearing a dark, royal blue sweater and black jeans. 

He was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, glaring darkly at the carpet. Magnus ached to wrap him up in blankets, portal them back to the loft and keep him hidden for the world forever. 

He knew he couldn’t but a man can wish.

The shadowhunter looked up and straightened as Magnus walked in. 

“Alexander, come here.” Magnus whispered, voice comforting.

He stretched his arms out as Alec walked towards him, pulling the taller man down into a warm hug. Rubbing small circles on his back; he felt the shadowhunter physically relax and take a deep breath.

“Thank you for coming.” Alec mumbled into the warlocks neck, breath tickling the tiny hairs and making a shiver run down Magnus’s back.

“Anytime, Alexander. Anytime.”

Alec pulled away first and a small smile was on his face even though his eyes were still downcast to their feet. Magnus couldn’t stand it.

The warlock stood on his tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to Alec’s cheek before taking the shadowhunter's hand in his.

“You can do this.” He said reassuringly, his belief in the younger man obvious.

Alec met his eyes, glamoured while they were in the Institute, and gave him a genuine smile that made Magnus feel ten times better.

“Alec? We’re ready.” Jace popped his head around the corner and waved at Magnus.

“Coming.” Alec said over his shoulder before kissing the warlock on the forehead and walking towards the blonde shadowhunter.

The three of them walked to Isabelle’s office and Jace locked the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, any and all comments welcome.  
> My tumblr is Saphiraeldunari, send me any prompts there or in the comments


	3. Guilt Is The Heaviest Crown To Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec reveals to the group what really happened that week.   
> You should probably read The Philosophy of Nightmares and Patience in order to understand properly, sorry <3

Alec sat on the arm of the black leather sofa with Magnus standing just behind him, one hand on the shadowhunter's shoulder. Isabelle and Clary were perched on the edge of the large, mostly empty desk with Lydia sitting on the chair behind them. Jace leaned against the small fireplace in the back of the room.

Alec couldn’t remember ever seeing there being a fire lit there, in fact he couldn’t remember a time when any of the fire places had been lit when his little brother wasn’t around. Weird. He was probably just forgetting.

None of them spoke for a minute and none of the girls seemed at all surprised that Magnus was there so Alec assumed Jace had told them he was coming himself. 

“Somebody ask something.” Alec said eventually, it came out rough sounding even to himself.

Magnus’s hand tightened on his shoulder. Jace looked up at the pair then at Izzy. 

“What really happened?” Izzy relented first, although it was clear she was conflicted about making Alec dredge up the memories.

Alec took a deep breath and explained what he had already told Magnus; almost word for word.   
When he was done the room was filled with enough tension that it could be cut with a knife. 

Isabelle looked ready to join Jace and kill something or someone; Lydia looked thoughtful and was obviously putting a plan together which left Clary who looked like she was going to be sick. He didn’t dare look at his boyfriend, he’d seen that look of horror and pain once and he never wanted to see it again; not on Magnus.

“We should have known.” Jace whispered from his corner of the room, his shoulders were tense and his hands clenched into fists. Everyone turned to look at him and Alec intertwined his fingers with Magnus’s on his shoulder.

“No, you couldn’t hav-”

“We should have known! Alec, you were gone for a week and all we found were three puny demons! We were stupid, there was no way they could have organised a kidnapping or anything that-that intelligent. There was always someone higher up and now they’ve started doing this again.” Jace’s eyes flashed angrily as he dared Alec to argue back again, the taller shadowhunter could feel the tell tale warmth of Magnus’s magic brushing against his neck. 

“It’s not your fault. None of us are to blame. This sort of thing has never been reported before, we weren’t to know demons even hunted like that.” Lydia spoke up, voice calm and reassuring. Alec smiled gratefully at her and she returned it, briefly.

“That panic attack...was that the first one?” Izzy asked, there were tears in the corner of her eyes and Clary took her hand comfortingly.

Alec shrunk into himself a bit and averted his gaze to the carpet on the floor. No, it hadn’t been the first but it had been the worst. His mother shouting at him while he was trying to get through it didn’t help make the situation any better at the time either.

He shook his head.

“I knew you were lying. But I-I just...I trusted you! I waited for you to come to me and when you didn’t I thought maybe I had been wrong but no! I wasn’t.” Isabelle cried before running her hands through her hair and pulling away from the short red head.

Clary looked wrecked and she had yet to speak. Alec didn’t think she was going to.

“I’m sorry, Iz.” Alec said but it sounded so useless.

“No, you shouldn’t be. I’m being selfish, I’m sorry. I just- I need some time to process, if that’s okay with you guys?” 

“Of course it is, I think we all need to stop and get this straight in our heads. Make a plan.” Lydia answered. 

Alec felt the all too familiar iron chains of guilt pile up in his stomach and onto his shoulders. His sister was right, he should have told them sooner.

“We’ll meet in the library later?” 

There was a round of nods and affirmative hums. Alec watched as Jace looked around at them all before storming out the room, slamming the door open. Isabelle left with a harsh click to her steps. Lydia and Clary shared a look before smiling pityingly at Alec and leaving hand in hand.

Alec and Magnus were alone again. Neither of them spoke or moved in the silence. 

They had been right. All of them. It wasn’t fair that Alec had hidden this from them, they were his family; the panic attacks had been so difficult to hide from them but he had done it, he wished he hadn’t but he knew that if he went back in time he’d do it all again. 

It was disgusting what he’d done and he hadn’t even cared. Alec had known what was happening to those children and even though, deep inside, he knew that they had probably been killed not separated from him that didn’t mean that he shouldn’t have looked. He should have tried at least. 

To find them. To save them. What kind of shadowhunter was he if he couldn’t even save some children? What kind of unlovable, terrible person? Now that bastard demon was back and here he was sitting around wasting time being overwhelmed by his own feelings. Stupid. So stupid. 

He should be out there tracking the demon with the others. Stopping anyone else from going through this. He shouldn’t be running this institute even temporarily if this is what he became when something happened that triggered him. If he could be triggered at all then surely he was unfit for that responsibility. 

Weak. He was weak.

“Alec!” 

The shadowhunter snapped his eyes open; when had he closed them? Magnus was crouching in front of him between his legs, he was just below Alec’s height still. Alec loved that. The height difference.The warlock had his hands hovering over the younger man's legs; Alec knew why he wasn’t touching, nightmares and panic attacks created a more reflexive side in the shadowhunter and he was liable to lash out if startled. 

“Alexander. You promised.” Alec said quietly, aiming at humour. Trying to brush it off like normal, he had a feeling that the Warlock wasn't going to let him push him away anymore. 

“Alexander.” Magnus acquiesced at the same low volume, finally settling his hands down on Alec’s knees. “You...I...where were you?” 

Alec tried to relax more than he was but it didn’t work. Magnus was looking up at him but not meeting his gaze which hurt more than it logically should, he knew the warlock was just trying to help and keep him from feeling pressured. The glamour on his eyes was shifting slightly, unstable. Just like the man himself right now. The warlock’s beautiful lips were downturned at the corners and his brows furrowed.

“I shouldn’t... I should have gone back-should have helped those kids and now they’re probably-definitely dead. That’s on me, Magnus. That’s on my shoulders because I was weak and I didn’t even try to help them. Now it’s happening again and still I’m sitting, stewing in my own self pity. It’s sickening. I’m sickening.” 

Alec blanched, he hadn’t wanted to say all that. He was only making this worse for Magnus who didn’t deserve to have to pick up even more pieces than he already had. Magnus stood up swiftly, hands crossed over his chest as he looked down at Alec. His face was unreadable. The glamour up and strong, Alec didn’t dare to move.

“Magnus, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.” He breathed, he could barely hear himself over the panicked blood rushing in his ears. The warlock tightened his arms around himself.

“How long have you been thinking that?”

“...What?”

“How long? Because I understand. Of course I do, I’ve been in the exact place you are now and with far less to turn to than you and I will do anything to help you through this, you must understand that at least. But I don’t-can’t wrap my head around the fact that every time I’ve kissed you, hugged you, slept with you in my arms, that you have constantly had that tiny voice telling you you don’t deserve it. Alexa-” Magnus choked on his words and furiously swiped one hand across his face to rid himself of the tears before carrying on, “Alexander. You are my everything, I love you so much it hurts sometimes. It hurts that I never saw this, that I missed this. It’s my fault not yours. I should have seen, should have recognised it.” 

Alec abruptly stood up and wrapped his arms around the Warlock who in turn place his hands on the taller man’s waist. 

“It’s not your fault. I should have spoken up. I love you too, Mags, please don’t blame yourself.” Alec whispered as he pulled back slightly.

Magnus’s makeup was still held magically in perfect place but there were tear tracks down his beautiful face. The shadowhunter brushed them away before leaning in for a kiss. They breathed the other in, saying everything they were thinking through this simple, grounding touch. Eventually, Alec broke away for air and smiled, somewhat sadly, at his boyfriend.

“I trust you, Mags. I don’t want to go backwards. Not with us or with the nightmares and stuff. But what if I do?”

Magnus pressed a hot kiss against Alec’s lips before answering.

“Then we will go even further forwards, together. I won’t let anything happen to you again, Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> Sorry for the long break between chapters but I'm back and working on this.
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Prompts especially!


	4. Brothers, Decisions and Plans

Alec took a deep breath and stepped backwards, already mourning the loss of Magnus’s hands around his waist.

 

“I’ll catch up with you in the library, go and find the others. I’ll be there in a minute.” 

 

“Okay, don’t be long.” Magnus smiled softly up at the taller man before passing him on his way out of the door, letting his hand brush against Alec’s elbow. 

 

The taller man ran a hand through his hair and pulled at his clothes to make himself look more composed than he was. He needed to distance himself from this mission, see it from a neutral perspective if he was going to persuade Jace and Isabelle to let him in on it. They were well within their rights to be concerned but he needed to see this finished and to see them home safe. He trusted Lydia and Clary to do the job but that wouldn’t stop any worry. 

 

With another deep breath, Alec left the office and made his way to the library. Head held high.

 

“Alec! Hey, wait up!”

 

Alec startled and shot out a hand to stop himself from rounding the corner, he pushed back from the wall and turned to see who was shouting him. He couldn’t help grinning as he took in the small head of blonde hair running from the other end of the hallway towards him, Alec crouched down and held his arms out.

 

“Hey Max, how come you’re here? I thought you were with mum and dad?” 

 

Alec wobbled onto the back of his feet as his little brother wrapped his arms around his neck, holding on tight for about two seconds then letting go and stepping backwards. He was smiling brightly up at Alec, radiating hope and innocence. 

 

“Dad let me come back to pick up some books from my room, he said I can’t be long though. Where’s Izzy and Jace?”

 

“Oh, they’re...out getting some food. Where’s dad now? Do you know?”

 

“Nope. What sort of food? I’m starving!” 

 

Alec laughed, “I don’t think you have time to eat really do you, Max? You know how I know that?”

 

Max frowned and looked defiantly at his older brother. “I do have time.”

 

“Really now? Because you’re room is in the other wing of the Institute and you don’t have any books with you now; that’s quite a walk. You don’t want to get into trouble with dad, do you?” 

 

“Fine,” Max huffed and crossed his arms, “I’ll go. I never get to hang out with you guys.” 

 

Alec smiled and stood up, ruffling his brother’s hair. “Next time, I promise. Now get going.”

 

The littlest Lightwood nodded and turned back the way he had come. Alec watched until he turned the corner before carrying on to the library. 

 

As he approached he heard failed whispers coming from inside. It sounded like Lydia or Isabelle half-whispering, half-shouting. Alec crept slowly towards the closed door and took his stele out of his back pocket to draw a rune to help him hear better.

 

Returning his stele to his jeans pocket Alec pressed a hand against the door and closed his eyes in order to focus on the muffled voices from within the room.

 

“-not your decision.”

 

“He’s my parabatai, if it was going to be anyone’s decision other than his then it’s mine. I’m not going through that again, what I felt through the bond will have been a third of what he felt.” Jace then, Alec could picture his dramatic lean-against-the-fireplace stance clearly. 

 

“And he’s Izzy’s brother too, doesn’t she deserve a say then? What about Magnus?” Lydia maybe? Or Clary?

 

“Oh, don’t bring me into this. I will stand with him and his choice. I already went behind his back to help you get the Mortal Cup. I will not do that again.” Magnus’s words were laced with his sharp disapproval of the discussion.

 

“Fine. But you’re being a-”

 

“Isabelle, stop before you say something you don’t mean.” Definitely Lydia.

 

“What would I regret saying? That my brother should get a say in how we go about getting revenge for him being kidnapped? That Jace is being selfish about this by trying to push Alec into a box to be kept out of the way until there’s nothing to be done?” 

 

“Izzy!” 

 

“Just calm down, Isabelle.”

 

Alec had had enough now. He pushed open the door and made himself known.

 

Jace was indeed looming by the lit fireplace, purple and blue fire Magnus’s doing. Clary was standing close to the blonde looking furious; Isabelle was looking equally as pissed off, pacing along the length of one of the shelves. Lydia looked exasperated and was sitting on the arm of one of the two ratty, old armchairs by the fireplace. Magnus was sitting on the floor, back against one of the shelves making figures appear in red sparks in the air. 

 

Five pairs of eyes snapped to him as the door closed behind him. 

 

“Keep your voices down.” Alec snapped, moving a few steps further into the room. “Dad and Max are here to pick up some stuff and I told Max you guys were out getting food.”

 

Alec met the warlock’s eyes briefly before locking gazes with his parabatai.

 

“How long were you out there?” Clary asked, moving to sit next to Magnus.

 

“If you guys have anything to say about this say it now.” Alec ignored the question and instead kept his stare fixed, unwavering, with Jace who gave way first.

 

“I don’t think you should be coming with us for any of this.” The blond admitted.

 

“How many of you agree?” Alec asked, his tone neutral.

 

No one answered or looked directly at him.

 

“Clary?”

 

“I think it’s your choice to make but...I worry about how much stress and...the memories…” The redhead answered looking sheepish, the taller shadowhunter nodded. 

 

“Izzy?”

 

“I don’t agree. It’s not our place to tell you what you can and cannot do.” 

 

“Lydi-”

 

“I’m with Clary.” 

 

Isabelle huffed and sat in the arm chair her girlfriend was perching on.

 

“If you have to ask then I have severely underestimated how well you know me.” Magnus added confidently. Alec smiled and sat in the armchair opposite his sister’s.

 

“Alec, you kept this all hidden from us for a reason and by doing this...it’s like re-opening a healing wound. If you tear it too much and leave it exposed for too long it will get infected and could take years to heal instead of weeks.” Jace argued.

 

Alec nodded, “It’s my decision to make, Jace. I know you’re just trying to look out for me but what if this is what I need to do to finally heal the wound?” 

 

“It’s too dangerous.”

 

“Since when have you been afraid of a bit of danger?”

 

“Since I felt like what it was like to lose my parabatai!”

 

“You aren’t going to lose me. I’ll hang in the back of the fighting, keep my distance.” Alec compromised but Jace was having none of it, he raised his eyebrow cynical of the idea.

 

“Then who's watching you? Who's keeping you safe?” His tone was bitter and patronising; Alec made himself take a deep breath.

 

“I will.” Magnus’s voice was quiet as he spoke up but not unsure.

 

“I can’t-won’t hide from them, Jace. These demons, whoever’s controlling them, I have to deal with them once and for all. This was from my mistakes and I intend to fix it. You either have my back and work with me or I do it without you.” Alec put all of his confidence, all of sincerity into his voice. 

 

The blond was silent for a few seconds before visibly deflating.

 

“I’m with you.” He finally replied. The girls all agreed that they too were with him and Magnus nodded his approval.

 

“Good. Then we need to make a plan and figure out what to do.”

 

An hour later and they’d exhausted every argument over every method of locating the demons, every fighting tactic, every distraction option and even every sort of takeout for Magnus to summon for them to eat. Magnus had finally just given everyone pizza whether they wanted it or not because it was what he wanted and as he had said  _ “I’m the one with the magic, I’m the one who chooses. The rest of you shall have to make do.” _ . Unsurprisingly, they’d all shut up after that.

 

“So, we find out where they’re keeping the victims and ambush them there, Magnus will see if the vampires know anything and Clary will check with Luke. Jace, Clary, Izzy and I will fight any demons whilst Magnus and Alec will get the mundanes to safety through a portal. Agreed?” Lydia checked.

 

“Agreed.” Izzy and Jace replied. Clary simply nodded along with Alec and Magnus.

 

“Well, dear Nephilim. Whilst this has been an...interesting evening, I am duly exhausted and need some rest before we start tomorrow.” Magnus stood up and stretched, Alec’s eyes were drawn to the sliver of stomach shown where the warlock’s shirt hitched up for a split second.

 

Magnus caught him looking and smirked.

 

“Yeah, I’m going to go to bed too.” Clary spoke up, “See you guys tomorrow.” 

 

The redhead let Lydia help her up from the floor and the two of them left.

 

“Right, night big bro.” Izzy walked over and hugged Alec until he couldn’t almost couldn’t breath.

 

“Night Iz.” 

 

“I’m sorry for earlier, Alec. I was over the line, I know you aren’t weak and don’t need protecting. I just worry.” Jace said softly.

 

The taller shadowhunter nodded and smiled reassuringly at the blond, “It’s alright. I worry about you too.” 

 

“Yes, yes, we all worry about each other. We’ve all made up and you two will see each other tomorrow bright and early if I know Alexander.” Magnus wrapped his arms around the shadowhunter from behind, resting his chin on the taller man’s shoulder. “I’m tired, please can we go home now? You guys can talk tomorrow for as long as you want, promise.”

 

Alec laughed softly as Jace rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes, please go. Take your puppy dog eyes with you as well.” Jace smirked at Magnus who took in an affronted breath and pointed at himself with one hand making Alec huff out another laugh.

 

“Who? Me? I don’t have  _ puppy dog eyes _ !” 

 

“Oh sure you don’t. Believe what you want, Magnus. I know the truth.” Jace patted his shoulder on the way past.

 

“Can you believe him, Alexander?”

 

“Honestly? Yes, I can.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments!


End file.
